Tom Diaz
Thomas "Tom" Diaz is the father of the Diaz children and the husband of Suzy Diaz in ''Stuck in the Middle''. He is portrayed by Joe Nieves. Personality Father of the Diaz kids. He's a very loving, caring, but can be childish and inept when it comes to taking care of his kid. However, he'll still protect his family no matter what. He does not approve of Rachel's boyfriend Cuff, as he is over protective of her around him. Appearances 'Season 1' #Stuck in the Middle #Stuck in the Sweet Seat #Stuck with a Guy on the Couch #Stuck at the Movies #Stuck in the Block Party #Stuck in the Slushinator #Stuck in the Mother's Day Gift #Stuck in Harley's Comet #Stuck with My Sister's Boyfriend #Stuck with No Rules #Stuck in the Harley Car #Stuck in Lockdown #Stuck in the Quinceañera #Stuck in the Diaz of Our Lives 'Season 2' #Stuck in the Waterpark - The Movie #Stuck in a Commercial #Stuck in a Slushy War #Stuck in the Garage Sale #Stuck in the Diaz Easter #Stuck in the Beast-day Party #Stuck with a Boy Genius #Stuck with a Bad Influence #Stuck Dancing with My Dad #Stuck in a Gold Medal Performance #Stuck in a New Room #Stuck with a Dangerous House #Stuck in a Merry Scary #Stuck with a Hook, Line and Sinker #Stuck in the Babysitting Nightmare #Stuck in the Diaz Awards 'Season 3' #Stuck at Christmas - The Movie #Stuck with Rachel's Secret #Stuck with a Diaz Down #Stuck with Harley's Bethany Appearances: 34/42 Mentioned #Stuck with Mom's New Friend #Stuck with a Winner #Stuck without a Ride #Stuck without Devices #Stuck with a New Friend Trivia * Tom is caring to all his children, and is only upset to have seven kids, when he lets one of them down. * Loves all his kids equally, is over protective with Rachel and Cuff, her boyfriend. * His yet to be seen mother is beloved by the entire family, and appears to be perfect, other than having an inedible recipe for prune cake loaves. * He is childish, immature and funny, but in the good way. * Proud of Harley, and all his other kids. * He runs his own store, Tom's Bait & Bite (which includes Harley's Slushy Shack). * Sometimes, Tom does not want to deal with the kids but that doesn't mean he doesn't love them, there just sometimes too much for him. * Tom really enjoys spending time with his kids. * Sometimes, he is not always aware of things like when Lewie and Beast and Georgie were out of town he didn't know. * Tom used to play football as shown in Stuck in a Commercial. * He likes sports. * He loves his kids very much. * When Daphne got hurt, Harley and him danced instead. * Tom is a good husband to his wife. * Tom is the only Diaz born in December. * Tom is fourty-five years old. Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Members of the Diaz Family Category:Boys Category:Main cast Category:Males Category:Diaz Family